secrets kept from you
by gothicpunker05
Summary: a girl who wolfwood is spose to pretect has a secret of her past coming back to hunt her.if he finds out her secret what will happen.some angst and rating might changewhat if she use to be in love with the enemy.being fixed. might later be rated m.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

My 2nd fan fiction, yeah, but it might be on first. I'm not even partly done with the 1st. that's funny. This chapter will not be rewrote so I explain what everybody wants to know in chapter seven, but some irritating people will not get that this story is not expose to give away everything at once. For one thing trigun, the whole thing is expose to be a mystery. And sorry for bad grammar and spelling so don't complain about that!

* * *

Secrets kept from you

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: NO LONGER WAITING

A young girl, about 16 or so, sat on her bed in an orphanage. She was all-alone; everybody else was younger and outside playing. She was the oldest out of all and the second oldest was only about 13 or 14. Her hair was down a little past her shoulders and it was dark blue and her eyes were a lighter blue. She was slim from the lack of food, since it was a poor orphanage, and all her cloths hung very loosely on her.

She sat waiting for him again, the only person who really cared, besides the old nun that watched the children, he has been gone a year only coming little at a time. He was always leaving the orphans alone. They all missed him so.

He was the only person to acknowledge that she existed except for the nun, whom she didn't care much about, and the creepy priest that was with 'him' a lot of the time. The girl didn't like this priest. She scented evil when he was near, like he didn't care for no one. She'll admit she had an evil side but she at lest cared for one person. But then again maybe he cared for the same person she did. Would that make her as evil as he was?

She forced her self to loss the thought and jumped hearing the children outside getting exited. She turned to look out the window. She sow the creep priest known as chapel of evergreen and knew that he'd be nearby, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, she smiled as he looked up to see her in the window smiling.

A few minutes later he came in, "come on" he said grabbing her things.

"Were are we going?" she asked looking confused.

"Away", he smiled at her, "you said before you didn't care about how dangerous it was with me besides I think it'll be okay now".

She smiled and followed him out the back door.

"Why are we coming back here?"

"Because one of the main reasons that your going to be in danger is out the front", he told her putting her few things in the side pocket (thingy) on his motorcycle and getting on.

She was confused, was he talking about chapel.

"Come on", he said again.

She looked up from thinking and stared at him like he was crazy.

"What?" he asked when he sow the look.

"You got to be out of your mind if you think I am getting on that thing".

"Do you want to leave this place?"

She nodded her head.

"Then come on".

She hesitated and then got behind him, "I don't even get a helmet or anything".

Nick laughed, "Yeah you can have the invisible helmet".

The girl kicked him, "that's not funny".

* * *

Short chapter I know, but it's pose to be a cliffhanger even if it's not exiting.

Well I'll have a new chapter soon I promise. Please, review too. I would like to know what you think. It'll get better!

Oh and I know I went that whole chapter without a name for the girl, but I didn't have one yet, sorry. And the title to each chapter (almost each chapter) has a special meaning. Not this chapter's title!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2: I KNOW YOU KNOW; Oh, and the girls name is Maria.

They were ridding for hours and Maria's butt was hurting from sitting on that retched thing. She was so glad to be in town she felt like kissing the ground beneath her for being so gentle compared to that piece of crap.

Nick went to go get them rooms as she looked around. She had never been in another town than the one the orphanage was in.

"Hey", Nick said walking up to her, "maybe we should go get something to eat".

Maria liked that; it felt like she hasn't eaten in a year.

They went over to a restraint and sat down in a booth.

"Why did you bring me with you?" she asked looking down at the table to avoid his eyes.

Nick looked at her for a while contemplating on if he wanted to tell her or not, "we'll talk about that later".

"Why", the girl was starting to get annoyed. She hated not getting specific answers.

"Not now", Nick gave her an angry glare warning her not to say another word about it.

Maria looked up to is face and saw it. She never really seen him get angry before he just looked sad all the time and she didn't want to get him angry nor upset.

"What would you like?" a waitress asked the two.

Maria looked at Nick confused. She'd been in the orphanage almost her whole life and never been to a restraint.

"How about spaghetti for both of us", he told her understanding Maria's look.

"Okay, it'll be out in a sec."

"We need to get you some new cloths. The ones you're wearing now are rages and is making everybody stare", Nick said.

Maria looked around she didn't notice before that people were staring because she had been so confused about the whole thing with her being there.

Nick looked at her for a while; "of course if you ever gain the weight you need back to were anything without it being to big then they'll still stare because you are beautiful."

She looked down blushing because it possibly was true. She remembered how people use to say when she was little that she would look just like her mother and her mother was very beautiful. But those words sounded funny coming from Nick. She never thought he'd say she was beautiful.

After they had dinner they went to go get Maria a few things to wear and went back to the hotel.

"Your room is across the hall but we can stay up for a little while. I'm guessing you want to talk", Nick said as they walked into his room.

Maria nodded looking down.

"What's wrong? You haven't been yourself", Nick sat down motioning for Maria to do the same.

"I don't know. I just been confused, that's all", she said sitting down.

"Maria, you were going to be in more danger there then you are with me".

She looked up at him confused, "what do you mean? Chapel is trying to kill me isn't he"?

"No, not really."

"Wow, that's really reassuring", she said sarcastically.

Nick glanced at her annoyed but acted like the remark didn't bother him, "they are trying to kidnap you for some strange reason".

"They?"

"The Gun-Ho-Guns are".

Maria's eyes went big but she looked away so Nick wouldn't see her surprise, but he got to a place were she didn't want him to prowl.

"Would you know why?"

Maria shrugged, "no, why".

It was meant to be another sarcastic remark.

"What is your problem? Why do you keep making accusing remarks", Nick said angrily.

"I'm not accusing you, I'm just wondering why you stay around an evil priest".

Nick voice was calmer this time "he raised me".

"Oh".

"You should go get a bath and go to bed".

Maria looked at him for a while, "so you are trying to protect me?"

Nick nodded.

"That's the only reason?" she made it as a question but turned before he could answer.

Nick walked up to her and turned her towards him, "I wanted your company as well".

Maria smiled, she knew him enough to know it was true. He probably didn't mean for it to be that way but she knew that he needed her there now.

She said good night and went back to her room.

Okay that's the end of this chapter and I promise this story well get interesting if you think it's not now.

Anyways: how does Maria know about the gun ho guns and why would she be all snappy with Nick about it? Well keep reading and you'll find out.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: THE UNWANTED PRESENT yeah!

Nick walked in Maria's room caring something in a small box.

She looked at him confused as he started to take it out.

"What is it?" she asked but saw as he took it all the way out of the box.

"A gun? For what?"

"You".

Maria looked confused.

"You poor thing. You keep that look don't you? It's going to get dangerous, you knew that to begin with".

She looked at it like it was the last thing she wanted to see and for the first time looked coldly into Nick's eyes.

Nick swore he saw fear in her eyes but she had blinked it away quickly and looked away from him.

"What?" He showed concern in his voice.

"Nothing", she smiled widely at him, "thank you".

Nick flinched, her smile reminded him so much of Vash. Both of their smiles would appear real and goofy to a person who wasn't trained to read emotions well, but Nick saw it all. He saw the pain that they both had.

"Hey, you look deep in thought, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking of somebody".

"Somebody special?" Maria asked with a bigger simile.

"Not the kind of special you're thinking".

"What?"

"It's a friend not a lover".

"Oh".

Nick rolled his eyes. 'That girl is so air headed', and yet that's another aspect of Vash.

"Well I guess I should teach you to shoot that thing".

"Oh I already know how".

Nick looked at her, "are you sure?"

"Yeah".

"You might need a little practice anyways. The Gun-Ho-Gun has special techniques".

"I got it".

"Let's just make sure, okay?"

Maria nodded and followed him outside behind the town.

"Now shot that rock over there", he pointed at a rock of in the distance, "it will show that you are better if you shoot the little rock on top of it though."

Maria smiled at him then shot the little rock that was barley seeable.

"Were did you learn to shoot."

Maria shrugged, "I guess its instinct for 'special' human's", and she laughed commenting on what was said earlier.

Nick ignored her irritating comment.

She looked at him with a very evil looking smile, "what? Am I irritating?"

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Well what are we going to do now?"

He shrugged, "I really don't know".

It was latter that night and the two walked in the dessert not a town for miles ahead.

"I guess this would be a good spot to stop for the night", he said lying down on the dirt.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked and stared down at him like he was crazy.

"Going to sleep".

"Don't you want a blanket?"

"We only got one sleeping bag and pillow".

"So you use it".

"It's okay".

Maria lay the blanket down on him and sat up against a rock.

Nick looked at her confused.

"Ha, who's the one with the confused look now?" Maria stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're a monster".

She giggled, "I know".

Isn't Maria so mean to Nick? Mwhahaha! Yes she is.

Well tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOURE: THE VOICE

Two days later they finally arrived at a town in the north.

The two sat in bar not having anything better to do. And knowing Nick he'd be there anyways.

Maria, who was not drinking, looked around the room finally she found what she was looking for, a bathroom. Man it sucks having to go and you are in the middle of the dessert, so she held it in the whole time.

She got up and walked in.

When she came out two drunken men stood there smiling at her.

'Oh, man! I should of brought my gun'.

"Hey babe", on of them slurred out, "why don't you come with us".

"No I don't think so", Maria turned to leave the little hall with the bathrooms and an exit that left to the alley.

One of the men grabbed her by her arm to turn her around.

"Please sir, let go of my arm", she said trying to stay calm.

"No, we didn't say you could leave yet", the other slurred as he spoke.

The one holding on to Maria's arm put his other hand over her mouth and drug her outside.

"Why you creep let me go".

The two men laughed and the one closest to Maria pulled on her shirt.

She went to go kick him but the other held her down and took a switchblade out of his pocket.

"You jerk let me go".

She jumped hearing a gun shot. The man holding the switchblade was no longer holding it.

She looked to wear the gun shot came from and saw a man with tall spiky blond hair and a red trench coat.

She recognized the details and assumed he was Vash the stamped.

The men must of recognized them too because they ran of screaming Vash the stamped.

Nick came out hearing the gun go off and stopped dead in is tracks when he saw Vash.

"Hi", Vash said with his goofy smile.

Then his look was serious again and he turned to see a frightened Maria sitting on the ground close to tears.

"What happened?" Nick asked running to Maria's side.

She didn't answer and hugged him tightly.

He looked up at Vash waiting for him to answer since Maria didn't but before he could say Maria said something.

"I want to go back to the hotel there is horrible men here".

Nick looked down at her slightly confused and picked her up.

He carried her back to the hotel with Vash fallowing and sat her down on the couch next to him when they got there.

"Hey Vash, long time no see".

"I thought you were dead", Vash responded with a surprised look that he had since he first saw Nick at the bar.

"Yeah, I did too", he said scratching the back of his neck.

"You look familiar", Maria said calmed down more then she was. "Like somebody I've once known".

"You're starting to remember things now?" Nick asked.

She nodded and laid back on Nick, who put is arm around her.

"Are you okay", he asked her seeing she looked depressed.

"She didn't really have a good time at the bar"; Vash said looking down at them and then sitting down himself.

Nick was starting to get the hint, "what they do?"

She shrugged, "they didn't hurt me. They just scared me."

"How does Vash look familiar?" Nick asked trying to change the subject.

"He just does".

"Maybe it's because everybody knows what I look like, because I'm Vash the stamped", he laughed doing his goofy look.

"I'm going to go to the balcony and smoke because Maria don't like the cigarette smell. Want to come?" he asked Vash.

Vash nodded and fallowed Nick to the balcony.

Maria sat there thinking 'those men were creepy, but not as creepy and chapel was. I wonder if that means he would do something worse then that'.

She never liked chapel. The sad thing was she knew him longer than Nick and she was hopping chapel wouldn't tell him how either, of course the whole time she knew Nick she hopped chapel would never tell him.

" 'Don't worry'", a voice in her head said. That voice, oh how she longed for his voice. She knew whom it was, the only person who cared before Nick came along. Hearing his voice made her feel so much better, but knowing what he could do inside her mind made her worry.

She sat awhile hopping he wouldn't do no harm to anybody.

Maria felt his present no longer and sighed with relief.

She really wanted him there, but not to harm anyone.

She blinked away her tears and lied down and soon feels asleep.

Hehehe, so who is the voice in her head? Come on people you know. Tell me who you think it is and tell me what you think about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

Hi everybody, here is chapter five and this chapter is for you belie. Just for everybody to know Maria is not to be exposed yet. This chapter will tell you a lot though. So thanks for reviewing everybody and for telling how to make my story better.

Dream 

_A man with blue hair wearing a white trench coat walked down the dusty road of the town called midnight oasis. (Thanks for the help Heather.) _

_He walked towards a young girl with dark blue hair sitting on the steps._

"_What's wrong?" he asked the girl._

_She didn't say anything back. She just looked up at him._

"_Do you want to go back?"_

_She shook her head, "no, I hate the orphanage! I don't ever want to go back"._

"_Then you must do what the master tells you"._

"_I'm scared", she said and looked up at him with pleading eyes._

_The man felt wrong making a young child kill when they have no intention on doing it._

"_Legato, let me take care of this", another man walked up._

_The man known as Legato walked away leaving the two to talk._

"_Master Knives?" the girl looked at him questioningly. _

_The man known as Knives, laughed evilly._

End of dream 

Maria jolted awake hearing her former masters laugh.

"What's wrong?" Vash asked looking worried.

Maria wiped the sweat and tears away from her face, "just a dream".

She looked away, but Vash still sow her look of anxiety.

Wolfwood walked up behind them and put his arm around Maria, "are you okay".

"Nick!" she jumped her heart beating.

'What is wrong with me', she got up and walked away from the two the other side of the room.

"I got to go", she said running out the door.

Laughing to self. Cliffhanger!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: SECRETS KEPT FROM YOU

disclamer:I do not own trigun!

Maria walked down the dark dirt road dripping wet from the rain. It was late and everybody in the town was asleep and quit except for the bar.

She had tears rolling down her face and she felt faint from anxiety building up. She sat down under a porch of one of the general stores and looked up at the sky, '_what did I do wrong? Why did I have to meet him? This man Vash the Stamped, why do I have to be traveling with Vash the Stamped? And why do I have to be so attached to Nick?' _

Back at the hotel 

"Wolfwood?" Vash asked turning towards him.

"Yeah?" the priest took a puff of his cigarette and looked at the blond man.

"Aren't you going after her?"

Wolfwood shook his head, "she'll be back. She left her things".

He nodded towards her bag to show Vash and noticed a piece of paper sticking out of a side pocket.

He walked over grabbing it out of Maria's bag and unfolded it.

Vash walked over and looked over his shoulder, "it's a poem".

_**I keep secrets from you.**_

_**I know I shouldn't,**_

_**But I do.**_

_**I laugh in the back of my mind, taunting.**_

_**Ha, I got something I wont tell,**_

_**But I feel it pulling at my conscious,**_

_**Wanting me to let you know.**_

_**That I'm a cold-blooded killer, that I have no peace for you.**_

_**Baby don't you want me to take you to hell,**_

_**To visit a place you should be rotting in?**_

_**I should have never went with you,**_

_**I should have never got attached.**_

_**And oh how my heart aches for you,**_

_**And my body burns for you.**_

_**But this is something you'll never have,**_

_**Something reserved for my future plans.**_

Another cliffhanger!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Wow, been a long time! I had a hard 2 weeks because school started back, so I've had no time.

* * *

Well chapter seven is not going to be full of answers like some people wanted but it'll have enough for me (I'm so evil).

* * *

Vash walked down the road, drenched from the rain.

He spotted Maria and walked over to her. She had been crying, he could tell because of her red eyes.

"Hi", he said smiling widely.

"Hey", she said slightly giving a really fake looking smile.

"You are soaked; let's go back to the house.

She looked around looking for an escape from there, but there was nothing.

"You hate me don't you?" she asked surprising Vash.

"No, why would you ask that?"  
"Because I know you read the poem".

"No, I'm confused why you………." Vash trailed off knowing how to say the words.

Maria stood up, "let's go back".

A few minutes later they were at the house with Wolfwood waiting outside.

(And went inside.)

"Why?" Wolfwood asked, he didn't know what to think or say.

"Never mind all that. Everything is in the past known; we can forget about it all and be ….."

She hugged him and pulled away with a confused and hurt look when he didn't hug back.

He looked at her angrily, "I don't want to hear it".

"You did the same thing", she yelled back at him as he started to walk away.

He turned around and looked at her, "I had no chose".

"Bull, you could have gotten away from it, you could have ran away." She was yelling the whole time while Wolfwood's was still calm.

* * *

Climax, I think, um, maybe. Well I am tired so I'll write more later. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

She turned and ran out the door.

Vash looked towards Wolfwood, "why did you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I", he went to his room leaving Vash angry at him.

* * *

Maria walked in the middle of the dessert alone.

You could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and blistered underneath her eyes.

She felt faint and fell over weak.

When Maria woke up she was laying in a bed. She looked around to study her surroundings; the room was all black even the walls and bed sheets. It seemed so familiar to her.

She looked towards the door hearing some one come in, "Legato," she said sitting up seeing him.

He smiled at her slightly, "you are finally up, I see".

She nodded her head, "I guess you had found me".

"I did", he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, "how are you feeling?"

"It's been so long since we've seen each other", Maria said quietly.

"I was begging to worry about you".

"As if you care".

Legato looked at her irritated, "I do and you know it".

Maria looked away from him, "don't lie".

Legato growled and pushed her up against the head board kissing her.

She pushed him away with a surprised look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she said.

"You have feeling for him?"  
"No, I care nothing for that jerk."

She lay back on the pillow, "I'm sorry I left".

"I didn't really want to have you around when there was danger around here".

"It would have saved me the pain."

Legato looked away with a guilty look, "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted"

"Why don't you rest, I'll be back later".

"No, please stay".

He studied her for a while and than took his coat of and lay down next to her, "Why did you ran away from them or us is more like it?"

"Running from the two of you was a mistake and running to Vash and Wolfwood was even more of a mistake".

"You wouldn't say that if you didn't have feelings for one of them".

"That's not true."

"Sure"

"Leave me alone about that", Maria said almost yelling.

"Fine"

She rolled her eyes and turned to him, "I'm going to sleep, promise me when I wake up you will be around".

Legato smiled, "I promise".


End file.
